Solve for $r$ : $-10 = r + 22$
Explanation: Subtract $22$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-10 {- 22}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{r} \\ -10 &=& r + 22 \\ \\ {-22} && {-22} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -10 {- 22} &=& r \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ r = -32$